Free to be Me
by RogueJade
Summary: Artemis knows that the life she lives shouldn't be right, but it's all she knows. When she's lead into a trap that causes her to meet the team, will she them in in time to save her life? Can she be saved? Will she let herself be saved? (AN: i suck a summaries obviously, but please read and review)
1. Prologue

Free to be Me

RogueJade

Prologue

You know that feeling? The one that tells you, "This isn't you. You could be so much more." And most of the time, you can't tell if it's positive or not. Because of who I was raised to be who I should be is the best at what my family does, even if it nags at the back of my mind that it isn't right. I was raised to do the unspeakable. I was taught to embrace the darkness.

This shouldn't have been. I could have been more, but the thing is…I didn't know how much more until he saved me. He saved me from myself and my self-destructive way of life. The only life I knew until him. It wasn't just him though. It was, at first, the man who should have been my father; the man that I should have accepted so much sooner.

I realize now that I was so misguided. So tainted so early on. I'm surprised they were able to drag me from the border of hell before I made that last step towards the darkness brought on by ending another life. I'm overjoyed that they were able to pull me away from the Shadows, and so grateful, because I gave them no reason to save me.

Because of what they did for me, I will take the abilities instilled in me and use them for others. Maybe I can save someone from the brink. I can only hope that I will be able to repay what they did.

Wally…Uncle Ollie… I start now. By telling the story of my rebirth. The rebirth that freed me. Made me free to be me.


	2. author's note

RJ here. Please don't hate me. Well, you can cause I can't control you, but I implore you not to hate me. I posted this right before summer started and there has been a lot of shit happening. I'm not gonna say what because it's my problem, and I don't need to burden your pretty little heads. I'll Keep updating whenever possible, but don't rely on me to be consistent.

Don't kill me, learn to love my awfulness. It'll grow on you.

RJ Out!


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: FYI Artemis starts out as Tigress then becomes a hero, but she won't be going by Artemis. I love her, but honestly going by your real name isn't smart. Even if she's a bad ass.**

**And please don't hate me. Seriously, I know it's not much but it's all I got for a bit. **

**Love and hugs. (jk. No hugs. I like my bubble. But still love.) -RJ**

A Day of Darkness Brightened

Artemis POV

It was supposed to be a simple job. In and out. There was no security, cameras were taken care of. So there should have been no chance for witnesses, right? Clean and easy. No one was supposed to be at the facility.

I entered the building through the roof ventilation. The facility apparently didn't feel the need to replace the screws that kept the screen in place. I swear it's like they were asking to be robbed, honest. It was too easy to break the screen and slide down the vent. When I dropped from the air vent my bow was out with an arrow notched without a thought.

As I made my way down the hall as silent as a shadow (AN: lol couldn't help myself) I heard footsteps coming from around the corner in front of me. I froze and waited. She turned the corner to find her nose at the tip of an arrow. The woman was clinging to her coffee cup. Her at first tired eyes widened, and then followed the length of the shaft to my eyes. Gathering my bravado, I channeled my dad.

"Don't move. Don't scream. That is if you want you live, hun." It came out as a low growl as I lowered the arrow to touch her throat. Then a wonderful thought came to mind. Why not make her do the work for me. Less evidence. Easier to disappear. I took another look at her coffee cup. '#1 MOM' it read. Great.

But before I could make a comment about the easy way to get home to her kid/kids she disappeared in a flash of grey. Next thing I knew, here coffee cup crashed at my feet, followed by a creepy ass cackle. So of course I reacted like the proper lady my father raised me to be…

"Shit! I'm so dead!"

"Hey, that is not the way to speak when you have company Stripes." Came a voice from behind me that matched the cackle.

"I'll speak how I want cackle shit." I know, not a clever insult I know, but I was working with what I had I guess.

I turned to find none other than the Boy Blunder himself, Robin. "You got a thing for creeping up on people trying to make a living? Especially women just doing their job? I gotta say, great way to get a girlfriend." I'm proud that my voice never wavered, and neither did my arrow aimed at his chest.

"Ouch, Rob. Seriously though, the ninja shit does get old. You kinda earned he burn." Snickered a blur. A blur that developed into Kid Flash.

Robin had the gall to laugh. With that damn cackle I might add. "Hey, it's not my fault. But I do have to say, stripes are totally your thing. We can help keep that a permanent look."

Kid Flash turned from Robin and gave me an appraising look before looking back to Robin. I felt defiled. I mean seriously, getting checked out by Flash Boy? Gross.

"I think you have a point Rob," he then refocused on me, " Seriously though babe, stripes may be your thing, but orange is not. You're gonna hate Bell Reve once Bats gets done talking to you. If you get out though, I'd go for green if I were you. But then again, Green Arrow has the whole green archer thing patented."

Wow, this guy loves the sound of his own voice, I thought as I looked for an exit. The two sidekicks were too busy talking about some bio-ship and an aqua something. Idiots. Talking while I find my exit. An open window to my right that leads to the bike I have stashed in the woods. Or the air vent behind the two dingle berries. Yeah, no. Window it is. Before either sidekick could think, I switched out my arrow for a smoke-screen and was out the window.

Straight to a three story drop. Through a tree. Not my smartest moment, I should have remembered that. Dad is so gonna kill me, for the failed job and for forgetting the grounds specs. Great.

I managed to land and role to my feet without breaking both of my legs (don't ask me to repeat it). As I took off running I heard an irritated yell, "Damn it! KF! I thought you locked the windows!"

I made it to my bike and snicker, strapping my bow to my back. I rode away smiling until I realized something… the sidekicks… they had been waiting for me.


End file.
